happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
A Quadruple of a Trouble
A Quadruple of a Trouble is an episode of HTFF Plot Leo is in his apartment playing his phone and drinking soda. His phone game then gets inturrupted with a facetime call from Josh and Sniffles. Leo asks whats up and Josh says that he and Sniffles are going to a science art contest while Stacy shops and Petunia cleans town, so he asks if Leo can watch his four kids, Genesis Beauty, Lilly, and Joy. Leo says yes and Josh says that Stacy and Petunia will be over to drop off their kids. Leo hangs up and continues playing for thirty minutes, and then his door knocks. He answers it and sees Stacy with Lilly and Joy, and Petunia with Genesis and Beauty. Petunia sees the mess in Leo's apartment and cleans it up. Stacy and Petunia tell Leo the rules before leaving their kids with him. Leo, unsure of what to do wih the four infants, decides to let them watch him play his phone. Joy then asks if she could play with it and Leo, unsure of what do do, agrees, hoping his phone doesn't break. Joy takes his phone and throws it at Leo's head. The three other kids laugh and start kicking him. At one point, Genesis kicks Leo in the crotch and he lets out a weak scream. Outside of Leo's room, Lumpy the milkman hears what is happening, places the milk, and runs away. Finally, the kids stop because they are hungry. Leo opens the bags that Petunia and Stacy gave him and take out some baby food. He starts to feed Beauty, but then Beauty takes the spoon with the food, turns it around so the food is facing Leo, and shoves it in his mouth. Leo gags uncontrollably, until he vomits. When Leo looks up after vomiting, he sees the kids eating. Leo then remembers that its time to give them a bath, but when he says its bath time, Lilly take off her diaper and throws it at Leo. The trauma finally makes Leo pass out. The kids then sleep next to him. Just then, the vent quietly opens, and Lifty and Shifty drop in. They take Leo's phone and everything else they thought was valuable. The kids then wake up and hear the commotion and get an idea. Joy takes an unfinished soda bottle that Leo was drinking, and throw it at Lifty. When Lifty looks, Joy throws another to Lifty. Genesis then runs over and kicks both their groins. Beauty then gets a spoonful of baby food and shoves it in Lifty's mouth. She then takes another and shoves it in Shifty's mouth. They gag and then vomit. Lilly then takes her diaper off Leo's face and throws it at Lifty. She then takes Joy's and throws it at Shifty. The two crooks run away leaving the valuables behind. Not knowing where they were going, they run out the large window and fall to the ground, killing them. Joy then wakes Leo up and Leo asks what happened. He looks around and sees that he was almost robbed. He looked at the smiling kids and discovers that the kids stopped the crooks. He looks at the window and sees that it has two racoon shaped holes. He looked out one of them and saw two dead racoons far down the building. Leo glares at the kids, then says that it is their little secret. leo then takes out an invention he got from Sniffles that automaticaly cleans a room. he used it to clean his apartment. One hour later, Josh comes to pick up the kids asks Leo if they had a great time. Leo said yes. Josh then asks if he wants to do it again and Leo says yes. Moral Challenges will soon be easy. Deaths * Lifty and Shifty fellto their deaths. Injuries * Leo gets kicked in the crotch. * Lifty and Shifty get kicked in the crotches and get cut when they jump out the window. Trivia TBA Gallery (Gallery Needed) Category:Season 110 episodes Category:Fan Episodes